


过度保护（Expro.） 24.5 同居车

by Linzhen_rrfr



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzhen_rrfr/pseuds/Linzhen_rrfr
Summary: 预警：同居车/dt/奶虫奶虫奶虫/生.殖.腔自主开启/kj/脐橙/中途停止/轻微打屁屁





	过度保护（Expro.） 24.5 同居车

“可是老Wade忙了一天，很累了。”Wade这么说着，悄悄释放了一些信息素，正焦心的小家伙果真上了套，主动贴上Wade，勾出舌头轻轻含住，用了心思地舔吻。“可是我想要……已经那么久了…！”Peter舔舔下唇，小屁股贴紧了Wade的胯部慢慢摇着，让他下腹一紧。“别耍脾气。”Wade护住Peter腰的手伸进睡衣下摆，不无情欲地捏了捏omega柔软却紧实的腰肉。

“我想要……快给我……”Peter急了，好像这几个月一直只有他一人独守空房一样的委屈，他咬住Wade的耳垂，像接吻一样纠缠着它，喉咙里还时不时发出细密的呻吟。

“别急，Pete。”Wade拉起伏在自己肩膀上的Peter，低了声地哄，“老Wade想要点甜头，蜜糖给不给我呢？”Wade冲Peter脖子以下的部位努努嘴：“自己拉起来。”“嗯……”Peter慢慢拉起自己的睡衣，布满一片红润的胸膛完全地暴露在眼前，“给……都给你……”

“操。”Wade闻声便咬上一侧的乳粒，加了力度地吸吮，舌尖也不断搔弄还没开发完全的乳孔，直到Peter发出不满的哼声才算完。嘴上不歇着，手上功夫也没闲下，大手隔着棉质内裤用Peter最喜欢的力度揉捏，臀部的软肉被塑造成各种样子，不用想都知道白布下面的皮肤已经泛了红。

“别捏了……呜……后面……后面啊……”Peter的腰扭的更厉害了，Wade被刺激得胯间都鼓起来，隔着运动裤顶着Peter。“后面怎么了？”Wade装傻，左手揉捏一边的乳尖，右手仍隔着内裤托着屁股，就是不碰那里一分。

“唔…想要……后面，想要Wade摸摸……”这是Peter能接受的最过分的话了，可Wade还不满足。“什么？宝宝这么说，老Wade可不怎么明白。”他的下体快憋爆了，Wade因忍耐压低的声线入了Peter的耳朵就像催情的药剂，将他最原始的渴望全都勾了出来。

“后面已经湿了……Petey 好痒……想要Wade舔舔……”Peter嘴上说着放荡的话，眼角却噙着泪水，“小……小洞也因为Wade流了好多水啊……嗯唔……要 Wade插一插才舒服……”

Wade一愣，自家omega不经常这样的，即便是难受得不行也绝不会说出这样的荤话来，估计也是意识到了自己的行为不大对劲，Peter干脆埋在Wade的颈间当起了鸵鸟。“这么急吗？都怪我一直忙着，没时间陪我们的Petey是吗？”“嗯……我真的非常想你，Wade。”

好了，这下轮到Mr.Wilson底线崩塌了。

被人翻身压在床上还束缚住双手的的时候Peter还没有意识到，接下来会发生什么，不过下体传来的阵阵酥麻倒是在提醒他该办正事了。双手被Wade 按着，只有腰部能不安分地动。“放松，宝贝。”Wade看小孩面色潮红的样子喜欢的紧，忙哄着人脱掉上衣，露出一片紧致的胸膛来。

Wade明白，好久没亲近自己不能急，哪怕小兄弟已经叫嚣着要从裤子里挤出来。“快点……帮我……内裤……”可Wade不敢急，有人却急的直掉眼泪。“慢慢来，Pete。”Wade撑着身子凑近Peter的脸，omega的味道被完全开发出来，他感觉自己正躺在一片绿油油的茵草里，身下是他可爱的小鹿崽。

Wade温柔地打开Peter的腿，让它们呈M状大开着，或许是因为害羞，Peter连忙一手捂住私密的部分——尽管那里距Wade的眼睛还有一条内裤的屏障。Wade也没管Peter怕羞的行为，俯下身去，隔着内裤戳了戳藏在内里的软肉，果真已经湿透了，隔着内裤洇湿一片，就算是隔着一层布也有滑腻的触感。

“尝尝？”Wade把沾湿的手指凑到Peter脸旁边，小家伙害羞地偏过头，眼角带着些许泪光。“不想吃？”Wade捏捏Peter泛着红的脸，把手指放进自己嘴里吮吸出“啧啧”的水声，“真甜，宝贝是蜜糖做的吗？”“别说了，Wade……”

这才是刚开始。Wade想道。他毫无征兆地拉起Peter的腿，将那条已湿透了的内裤褪下一条腿，它就那么挂在Peter的脚踝，主人还没来得及弄掉他，就被浑身发着硝烟气味的alpha按在床上。忍到现在不容易了，Wade把Peter的腿按在两边，抬眼望了望Peter：“Wade舔舔好不好？”“好……”

“嗯啊……”Wade的力道没怎么控制好，身下的男孩难耐地叫喊，同时更加浓重的信息素被激发出来，青草味积得厚了，像开了花的紫藤一点一点缠住Wade。他不罢休，舌尖探进穴道，在深处勾舔，湿滑的触感让Peter打了颤。“Wade……停一下……！”Wade哪里会听他的，得益于Peter良好的柔韧性，他按住男孩的膝盖拱了腰继续舔弄，手上还加快了抚摸小Peter的速度。没几下，小朋友便咬住自己手指，轻哼着射出来，连后穴也分泌出大量的液体，全入了Wade的嘴。

“宝贝怎么这么贴心？”Wade仍轻轻揉搓Peter的阴茎，俯身过去，满脸通红的小家伙急不可耐地搂住人的脖颈，凑上小嘴索要亲亲。Wade明白这是最后的邀请了，又怎么能辜负小家伙的热情呢？触碰、试探、躲闪、交缠，直到Peter招架不住似的不断推搡Wade过于健壮的胸膛，Wade才终于放开被吸得红肿的嘴唇，侧身在靠近腺体的位置啃了啃。

“你……干什么去？”Peter费力地撑起身子，看到下身齐整的Wade此刻已走到了卧室门口。“草莓味的？可以吗？”Wade的笑容一副人畜无害的样子，说的话却直接让Peter翻身趴进了枕头。

“Ready？”Peter甚至没感觉到，只觉得过了很久，深处的阵阵酥麻刺激着自己的神经。忽有一具躯体压上自己，硕大的器物正卡在臀瓣之间，缓慢磨蹭着。乳胶的触感并不怎么好，但火热的温度还是让Peter软了身子。alpha并未期盼着准许，毕竟无论如何，都只有一种结果。

“张开嘴。”Peter像小狼狗一般咬住Wade使坏伸过来的手指，不过仔细看便能看出情欲逼出来的一大滴泪水正挂在他的眼角。“快点……唔……快……”Wade两指夹住Peter的舌头，趁人不注意一个挺身直直没入半根去。“啊！疼……”“只有疼？”Wade揉揉小孩的屁股。“还有……还有舒服…”“那更舒服一点好不好？”“嗯……要……”Wade掐住窄腰，一寸一寸向内顶进，Peter整张脸埋在枕头里，发出断断续续的长吟。

“可以动了就喊我一声。”Wade明白Peter的承受力，不敢直接进行活塞运动，只好趴在人耳朵边，将一个个吻落在脖子上。直到肉穴蠕动加剧，分泌出一股又一股蜜水，Peter才撑起身子回过脸，快感积聚久了变成欲念，让本无害的小宝宝化身忘却耻度的小兽。

“可以动了？”Wade明知故问，下身已开始缓慢的抽插，“咕叽咕叽”的水声传入Peter的耳朵，这是一场没用任何润滑的性爱，两人都知道这意味着什么。“动……啊嗯……快点……”“这样？”Wade右臂圈在Peter脖子下方，轻微的窒息感让人有些失智。“再快……哈啊……深一点啊……”“这样吗？”两具身体激烈地交合，柱状物在窄小而湿滑的穴道横冲直撞，穴肉分散又重聚，剧烈的摩擦打碎Peter的呻吟，叫喊反射回墙壁接着在Wade耳朵里炸开。

“啪——”Wade不轻不重的地打在臀肉上，对二人来说这是助兴的好东西。“屁股翘高点，Petey。”Peter闻声撑起身子，美好的腰塌陷下去，屁股高高翘着。二次插入让Peter几乎哭出来，这个姿势让Wade的阴茎进的极深，他摸摸自己的肚子，似乎感受到了那根大家伙的形状。

“说点好听的，宝宝。”又是一掌，将Peter本就不多的理智彻底排散。词语在他脑海里排列组合，成文的都是Wade教过的那些不规矩的话，平时都是人说一句跟一句，这会儿后面爽得人淫词浪语一个接一个地往外蹦。“觉得羞？”Wade一个深顶，惹得Peter大叫出来。“不……不是……”“那就说。”

Wade并未慢下来，反而更改了抽插的频率，短而急促地顶弄小孩肠道里敏感的一点，又释放出信息素，试图早些攻破Peter的心理防线。事实证明他成功了。

“啊啊……好舒服……Wade顶得我好爽啊……”Peter咬住床单，脚趾都因为快感蜷起来，“要坏了……Wade好棒嗯……哈啊……”“操！”Wade把小家伙翻个面，让稚嫩的小脸正对着自己——已经被情欲浸润透了的。“喜欢？”Wade扶着家伙在穴口处打转，这才看到Peter已经又射过一次。“喜欢……快插我呀……把你的……放进来……”Peter边咕哝边把自己往那根能给他带来快乐的家伙上送，没一会便又被Wade操干的只会“嗯嗯啊啊”地喊。

“痒……里面好痒……”Wade照着G点顶了一通，坏笑着看着被操出眼泪的小Petey：“这里？”“不是……再外面一点……”“这里？”“不是…呜呜……”Wade有些不耐烦，一是看见小孩得不到满足的样子不高兴，二则是因为没能找到自家omega的舒服的位置而困扰。他一个翻身让Peter跨在自己身上，两人还保持着相连的状态。“不如你自己找？”

Peter愣住了，脸上挂着未干的泪水。他们还从没试过骑乘位，Peter又是羞涩又是紧张，Peter干脆趴在Wade的胸膛耍赖，被人硬生生拉起来了。“操自己给我看，不是说有痒的地方吗？”“Wade……”“快点！”“呜……”Wade摸上omega的后颈安慰：“觉得害羞就闭上眼睛，专心找舒服的地方。”“嗯……”

Peter闭上眼睛，两手撑住Wade的胸膛，紧紧咬住下唇上下运动起来。天知道这一幕对于Wade来说是怎样的美景，他只想压住他然后一遍又一遍射在那个小屁股里。“嗯……嗯啊……”Peter似乎很在行，不停变换着角度寻找那块地方，直到Wade的阴茎被吐出大半根，而小食客闭着眼睛在一个地方不停起伏摩擦，嘴里还咿咿呀呀地喊叫的时候，Wade才意识到不对。

“啊——进去了……”Peter不知所措地看着自己与Wade相连的下体，一滩诡异的淫水打湿了Wade 的大腿，他自己颤抖着，他怕极了，可是他他妈的爽翻了！“Petey？这不正常。”Wade连忙撑起身子抱住Peter，纵使他的家伙此刻被吸的爽快。“我没力气了Wade……你动动……这里好舒服啊……”

“听着这不正常！你的生殖腔打开了，但你并没发情！”“嗯……操我啊……用你的肉棒……在里面……”Peter吻上Wade，小舌头沾湿了他的嘴唇。“Pete？嘿你听我说……”这样下去会出事，Peter的眼神涣散的很，似乎是被吞没了一般。“你动啊……里面好痒……弄出水来给Wade吃好不好……”Peter 已经开始要自己扭腰了，Wade非常从容地，

退了出去。

“Waaaaade………？”Peter跪趴在床上，不明原因地望着Wade。“听着宝贝，这不对劲，我马上就回来，你忍一忍好吗？”说完逃也似的冲出卧室。

“操！操他的！”Wade全身赤裸，小兄弟更是热情满满，他到了客厅拿到手机直接拨通了Hank McCoy的电话。

“你好？这里是McCoy实验室。”“Hank！兄弟有件急事问你！”“Wade…？”“对！我刚正跟我的omega做爱，他并没有发情或是别的什么我也没诱导他，他的生殖腔自主开启了，我他妈该怎么办？”“你给他用药了？”“没有……我操了上天啊……”

“所以你就把他一个人晾在一边了？”“是……！操你的我究竟该怎么办？”“就……继续啊，办正事。”“什么？这样的情况没有问题吗？”“嗯……这是omega过度依赖他的alpha的一种表现，说明他的潜意识里是想给你繁殖后代的。”“什么……？”“就是他对你用情很深的意思……明白？”“天啊……谢了老兄！”

Wade把手机一扔，鬼知道他有多想赶紧回到卧室去。“Peter？我的天啊……”他一进屋看到的是这样一幅场景：Peter双腿打着颤，极力地从床上撑起来，后穴流出来的液体一直淌到膝盖处，小孩的眼泪“啪嗒啪嗒”往下掉，见到来人伸手想要抱抱却一个脱力趴在床上。

“Pete？！”Wade见状赶忙过去准备扶起人来，Peter抹抹眼泪，抽抽嗒嗒地，一边在床上蠕动一边嘴里还叫着：“我以为你不要我了……”让Wade只想把人抱在怀里然后干个痛快，刚想过去，却是被人直接握住了胯下的硬挺。“唔……想吃……”不等Wade阻拦，Peter的小嘴已经凑了上去，隔着一层套子Wade都能感受到小孩口腔里软肉的炙热。“操……”Peter只能含住一半，见没法完全吞下去改变了战术改成用小舌舔，嘴里还不断发出断断续续的呻吟，好像这样就能让他高潮似的。

Peter一边含着，一边抓过Wade的手往自己后面送。“好湿啊……流这么多水？”Peter没回话，将人的器具吐出来，转而就被吻住，他费力地回应他，肠道久未被满足的欲念把他弄得迷迷糊糊的。Wade把人重新压在床上，Peter 眼角还带着泪水，勾人的很。“插进去了？”“好……”

Wade是带着忐忑的，伸了两根手指进去，穴肉果真争先恐后的缠了上来，剧烈的蠕动让他意识到，Peter的生殖腔依然大剌剌地开启着，正无声的邀请着自己。Wade蜷起手指，在从未探寻过的区域拨弄，湿软的触感让他有些心猿意马。“啊嗯……好舒服……”“手指就够了？”“……呼……还要……更大的……”“贪嘴……”

好不容易断断续续地进去了，Peter又不乐意了，哼哼唧唧地要Wade抱住自己，就是不让人动。“我怎么……这么难受啊……”“你的生殖腔打开了，甜心。”“嗯？”“就是生小宝宝的地方。”Wade亲亲人脸颊，“所以感觉和平时不太一样。”“小宝宝？”Peter膝盖蹭着Wade的腰，和人相连的位置也是一片湿黏，“会有小宝宝吗？”“现在还不行哦……”“呜……为什么？”Wade没料到这样的回答，只当是omega心急说的胡话，便顺着往下哄：“因为你自己还是一个宝宝呢，我要先喂饱你才能有小宝宝呀。”“那……喂我……”Peter笑得甜，不知道听没听懂Wade话里的意思，倒是又开始无意识地勾人了。

“啊……！Wade好棒……哈啊……好胀呜……”Peter双腿被Wade扛在肩上，身体被顶得总是撞到床头。“我们需要个更大点的床不是吗？”“不……不要再大了……啊……会撑坏的……”Peter不知道听成了什么，眯着眼睛哭叫。“真他妈……”Wade低骂了一句，下身的撞击又快了几分，柱头扫刮生殖腔内壁，强烈的快感让Peter的信息素都一波一波往外冒，Wade几乎觉得是自己易感期要到了。

“慢点……嗯啊……慢……”Peter说话都只是带着气声，这些力气还不够他喘的。“不行哦，”Wade舔了一下小omega圆圆的脚趾肚，“好alpha 准则，把自己的omega做到射出来才可以。”“呜呜……那我不要做你的……嗯…omega了……！”

“你说什么？”Wade的语气忽然变的冰冷，埋在身体里的阴茎也跳动两下。意识到自己说错了话，还是在这种场合，Peter也顾不上有没有力气，哭唧唧地抱住人胳膊求饶。“那Wade把你操到答应，弄得哭出来好不好？”“不要……呜……”很快这样的呻吟又变了味，Peter搂住人的脖子，又发出不一样的叫喊：“啊……不要停……好舒服呀……”“射给你好不好？让Petey的肚子里有小宝宝。”“好……！小屁股……啊啊嗯……想吃Wade的精液……要生小宝宝……”精液隔着套子烫得Peter又是一阵呻吟，膨大的结又给人卡得险些没喘过气来。

事后清理又是一关，小omega的水从卧室流到浴室，两人没忍住又在浴室来了一发，Peter羞红了脸，被Wade擦干后只埋在被子里，不一会便昏睡过去。“那晚安吧，我的小宝宝。”Wade轻轻亲在额头上，毕竟还有共同的家里的地板需要他擦呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢您阅读哟 比心心❤️


End file.
